1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to peptides and peptide mimetics that bind selectins, including endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule 1 (ELAM-1). This invention is further directed to methods for blocking adhesion of leukocytes to the selectins for the purpose of inhibiting inflammation, inhibiting tumor metastasis, inhibiting reperfusion injury, and the like. This invention is still further directed to diagnostic methods employing labeled peptides and peptide mimetics that bind selectins for the purpose of determining the site of inflammation in mammals which inflammation is mediated by the presence of one or more selectins.